Vím, že vím
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Brittany: Možná sem nespolkla všechnu moudrost světa, ale na lidi mám nos.


**Knowing**

**Napsala: PUCKurt up buttercup**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created for Fox, therefore not owned by me; no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Tento příběh je založen na postavách a situacích, které se vytváří pro Fox, z toho mi nepatří nic. Zbylé věci jsou výplodem našich chorobných myslí – autorkou této fanfiction je **PUCKurt up buttercup**, která dala mně (**Rapidez**) svolení udělat český překlad. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Za kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv si vás podá Karofsky.

**»«**

Krátký ficlet v originálním znění naleznete zde:

**fanfiction . net/s/6959018/1/Knowing**

**Rating: K+**

**Žánr:** humor

**Postavy:** Brittany, Puck/Kurt

**Upozornění:** POV Brittany a tedy spousta jazykových mutací. ;)

**Shrnutí: **Britt ví, že jsou Puck a Kurt pro sebe jako stvořeni

**Poznámečka:** První český překlad fanfikce z fandomu Glee na FFN, doufám, že pobaví. Snad nebude poslední.

* * *

><p><strong>»«<strong>

**Vím, že vím**

**»«**

Dobře, vím, že nejsem zrovna ten nejchytřejší člověk na světě. To ani zdaleka. Nedostávám dobrý známky a ani nic takovýho, ale na lidi a vztahy, na to mám čuch. Jak spolu prvně chodili Quinn a Finn? Věděla sem, že jim to nevydrží. A nevydrží jim to ani teď. Zato Finn a Rachel se daj znovu do kupy. Budou se hádat, ale vždycky skončí spolu, protože se vzájemně vyvažujou. A možná, že spolu Artie a Tina právě teď nejsou zadobře, ale já vím, že už brzy budou zase pár, protože Mike je sice sladký, ale není to, co Tina potřebuje. Artieho miluju, ale on potřebuje Tinu a brzy mu to docvakne. A taky sem hned věděla, když sem je viděla spolu – sice teda Puck právě házel Kurta do popelnice – že jsou stvoření jeden pro druhýho.

Nechápu, že to nikdo jiný nevidí, že je jim souzeno být spolu. Já to věděla jak sem je spolu prvně viděla. Santana říká, že sem šiblá, protože Puck není gay a vždycky se ke Kurtovi chová jak kretén, ale já vím, že pro sebe budou to pravé ořechové.

Puck potřebuje někoho, kdo ho bude mít pod kontrolou, kdo ho zmákne – a s tím nemá Kurt problém. Kurt zas potřebuje někoho, kdo ho trochu uvolní a nebude se bát ho rozcuchat a zmuchlat – a pro Pucka je to každodenní rutina.

Kdyby tak jen viděli, jak by jim spolu bylo dobře…

Dost sem si dělala naděje, když začal být Puck ke všem v Glee hodnější. Myslela sem, že je jen otázka času, než spolu začnou randit, ale oni si nechtěli říct, jak se mají vzájemně mocinky rádi. Ale mají, já to poznám. Nejsem slepá a vidím, jak se chovaj, když je ten druhý na blízku! Kurtovi trochu zčervenaj tváře a vždycky po něm pokukuje, když si myslí, že ho nikdo nevidí. Puck se furt motá kolem něj a dělá různý capiny – aby upoutal jeho pozornost.

Škoda, že nejsem chytřejší, pak bych určitě vymyslela nějakej plán, jak je dostat dohromady. Santana mi nepomůže, protože mi řekla: „Sice tě miluju, ale ti dva spolu – to je utopie, a v tom ti teda pomáhat nebudu." Taky sem se ptala Mercedes, a ta se na mě podívala takovým divným pohledem, rozesmála se a šla fuč. A taky všichni ve sboru buď kroutili hlavama anebo byli jak Mercedes.

Teď sem na cestě k Finnovi, chci se ho zeptat, jestli mi nepomůže on. Vím, že chce, aby byl Kurt šťastnej, protože to si bratři přejí. Ale doufám, že Kurt doma není, protože když k nim jdu, tak vždycky za Kurtem, a nikdy za Finnem a Kurt by mohl žárlit a to nechci, protože svého delfínka miluju.

»Ahoj! Je někdo doma?«

_Možná mě neslyšeli klepat... Dveře nebyly zamčený. Finn je asi ve sklepě a neslyší mě. _

»Finne? Finne? Ach, čau Kurte! Čau Pucku. Neviděli ste Finna? Musím se ho na něco zeptat.«

»Britt... Co-co tady děláš?«

»Chci se zeptat Finna, jestli mi pomůže dát vás dva dohro- chci říct, jestli mi nepomůže s projektem. Jo.«

_To bylo těsný! Proč se ale na sebe furt tak koukaj?_

»Ehm... Právě teď není doma. Je u Rachel. Poslyš Britt, o tomhle nemůžeš říci vůbec nikomu. Dokonce ani Santaně, dobře?«

»Ale já už sem jí řekla, že se zeptám Finna na ten no... projekt. Promiň.«

»Ne, to nemyslím, zaltíčko. Myslím, že já a Puck...«

»Co s váma dvěma? Vždyť ste jen – Proč na sobě nemáte trička? To je nějaká nová hra? Počkat... Ach...«

»Jo.«

»Já to věděla! Měla sem pravdu! A oni si mysleli, že sem blbá!«

_Věděla sem, že spolu budou dokonalí!_

»Jak to myslíš, žes' to věděla?«

»Věděla sem, že se z vás stane pár! Řekla sem Santaně, že budete spolu, hned jak sem vás dva v prváku uviděla stát vele sebe. A ona říkala, že mi šplouchá na maják, protože ty a ona ste spolu zrovna něco měli, ale já to věděla! Snažila sem se přimět někoho ze sboru, aby mi v tom pomohl, abyste si jako všimli, že se máte rádi, ale nikdo nechtěl pomoct... Ale teď už to není potřeba, co?«

»Jak jsi mohla vědět, že spolu budeme chodit? Jediný kontakt, co jsme spolu tehdy udržovali, bylo, že mě házel do kontejnerů na odpadky – nebo do šatních skříněk.«

»Nevím, prostě sem věděla. Ale měla sem pravdu a teď všem můžu říct, že sem měla pravdu!«

»Britt, my ještě nejsme připraveni to nikomu říct...«

»Ale... proč?«

_Proč nechcou, aby se to vědělo? Vždyť je to dobrá věc!_

»My prostě... Kurte, řekni jí, ať přestane dělat ty psí oči, však víš, že nemůžu, když se tak holky tváří.«

»Britt, my nejsme... teda chci říct, že pokud je Noah připravený jim to říci...«

»Co? No já – přece ty, pokud bys chtěl...«

»Tak je to dohodnuto! Vy dva to řeknete všem ve sboru. Hned jim písnu, ať přijdou.«

»Takže zas žádný sexování, co?«

**»konec«**


End file.
